Getting Over You
by xSCE94x
Summary: Stefan and Elena were engaged for a year and a half. All of a sudden, he left her and she didn't know why. Three years later, her best friend Caroline is getting married and they are both invited. Elena wants to show Stefan what he's been missing, but she'll need a little help. She found a popular male escort, Damon Salvatore. What happens when he walks into her life and they meet?
1. Chapter 1

She ran around the apartment in panic. Why did she have nothing ready? Was she that stupid and clueless? It wasn't like this was her first trip away. She knows how much orginisation it takes to be able to get out the door on time. Running her fingers through her hair, she let out a groan as she finished her coffee and tossed the cup into the sink, not in much of a fuss about breaking it since she was running behind schedule. Running to the bathroom, she grabbed her toothbrush, brushing her teeth quickly and rinsed her mouth out as she went into her room. God, she still had to get dressed and she only had a couple of hours until she had to be at the airport for her flight.

Looking through her draws for her clothes that she had set to wear, she stopped when she came across her memory draw. Letting out a breath, she picked  
up the photo's, looking at them as she skimmed her thumb over Stefan's face. Boy, did she miss him. Taking the box in her hands, she opened it as she stared at the engagement ring. Where did it all go wrong? Shaking her head. Never mind, she was going to win him back.

Hearing a knock at the door, she ran over, lifting the envelope off the counter as she opened the door, coming to face with who she knew was Damon Salvatore's assistant. Here on time to pick up the tickets, meaning he was nearly ready to leave, NEARLY ready to meet her at the airport. God, she wondered what he looked like? Why do they not put pictures with escort services? All she knew is that he was good at his job. Shaking her head, she smiled as she gave the tickets over. The guy nodded with a grin and turned on his heel, making his way back down the corridor. Slamming the door closed with her foot, she ran into her room, knowing she still had to get dressed.

* * *

Letting out a breath, she looked around 1st class and tried not to scream. She was nervous as hell. Why did she do this again? Oh that's right, because her bestest friend in the whole wide world dropped the bomb on her that she was getting married and that she had happened to invite Stefan too. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back. This would all be okay. She would make Stefan jealous, he would see what he is missing and than they could live happily ever after. As cliche as that sounds.

"Miss Gilbert?" Opening her eyes quickly, she let out a breath as she seen a guy, holding out a glass of wine.  
"Oh, thank you so much." Straightening up, she took the glass, crossing her legs as she took a sip and looked out the window. Was she on the edge of a heart attack?  
"And you must be Elena Gilbert." Hearing the voice, she felt her stomach do a summersault as she stood up and slowly turned around, holding back a gasp.  
"You... your Damon Salvatore?" Elena questioned, trying not to dribble. WOAH. That was not what she was expecting.  
"You seem surprised." Damon replied with a smirk, his blue eyes glazing in amusement as a light blush covered her cheeks.  
"Sorry.. I'm just... up, down, right, left at the moment." She explained, sipping the wine as he ushered her back down to her seat and took a place opposite her.  
"What's the worry about? You love this guy right? He loves you?" He asked, thanking the hostess as she gave him a glass of wine too.  
"Uh.. ye.. yeah... I think so.. yeah, of course." She answered with a nod as he laughed.  
"Then you have nothing to worry about. He will see you again and you'll both fall in love and live happily ever after." He smirked, shrugging with a light eye roll.

Elena bit her lip with a soft smile as she tried not to look him over or lick her lips. He was so attractive. She had to spend three weeks with him? Fine by her, a month would be better, but I don't think Caroline would like her over staying her welcome. UH cut it out Elena, you love Stefan. BLUE EYES, BLUE EYES, BLUE EYES, STEFAN!

"You... seem like you deal with all this... relationship crap a lot?" Elena asked curiously as he turned his attention back to her.  
"It's one of the tops on my list. Relationships are just doomed to fail these days." Damon replied honestly as he shrugged and sipped his wine.  
"You say that like EVERY relationship is doomed to fail?" Frowning, she watched as he shrugged and made a face, looking around the plane.  
"I don't have big... high hopes on ever lasting relationships." He explained as she nodded slowly, understand what he meant.  
"Well... thank you anyway, for agreeing to this. I'm sure you had other appealing offers." Elena spoke softly, swirling her wine around the glass.  
"That's what I was thinking, but this offer is looking more and more appearling." Damon told her with a smirk as she looked up, shock in her eyes.

Was he flirting with her? This hot god was actually flirting with her. A blush reached her cheeks as the intercom came on, the captain announcing that they were ready for take off and to make sure everyone had their seat-belts on. Licking her lips, she tightened the seat-belt and let out a breath. Boy did she hate flying. She couldn't swim and she was a single 23 year old. What a way to die, going out with a "bang." Finishing her wine, she placed the glass into the holder and laced her fingers together, thinking positive thoughts. What was the changes that the plane would crash anyway? It was like 10% of 90 right? But then again, that 10% could be her. She went wide eyed, thinking about it and looked up when she heard a husky chuckle and seen Damon grinning at her.

"Nervous flyer huh?" He sipped at his wine, enjoying the taste as the cool liquid slid down his throat.  
"What gave me away?" She laughed softly, the edgeness still there.  
"I've seen my fair share. Don't worry, you'll be fine." His blue eyes shined with honesty as she looked out of the window. Funnily enough, she relaxed a hell of a lot.

* * *

This was it. She would see him for the first time in 3 years. Letting out a breath, she drummed her hands on her thighs. What was she going to do? Knowing her, she would buckle at the sight of him. That would just get him going for sure. Closing her eyes, she inahled, trying to calm herself when she was hit with a hint of spice and soap. Mmhm. Did that smell appealing or what?

"Your going to be okay. That's what I'm here for." Damon spoke softly, sensing how nervous she was.  
"My family are..." Letting out a sigh, she shrugged, "Kinda... different."  
"That wouldn't be the first time I heard that. So.. what's our story, mmhm? Always the best part for me." He smirked, looking over at her.  
"Uhm... uhm..." Lifting her eyebrows, she panicked. She hadn't even thought of their back story, how did they meet? Were they in love? Oh dear god.  
"You haven't got one?" Laughing, he hung his arm on the back of the seats in the cab, "Want me to come up with one?"  
"Do your worst." The brunette smiled softly, feeling calmer. He had that affect on her.

"Well... me and you met two years ago, we had an incident with coffee mishap. I couldn't leave without getting your number. After that day, we were inseprable."  
"Oh.." Elena replied intrieged, wanting to hear more, "And are we in love?"  
"Crazy... insanely... in love." He whispered, leaning close, his breath against her ear as she closed her eyes in instint.  
"Wo..w... g... good." Clearing her throat, she blushed, looking at him and nodded, trying to clear her mind of any thoughts due to the blue eyed god next to her.  
"So, what do you think?" Damon raised an eyebrow, grinning, knowing exactly what she thought of his idea.  
"E..xcellent." Elena told him with a quick nod, sighing in relief when she seen the house, "Oh look at that! Were here!"

The cab came to a stop as they stopped in front of a house, also known as a mansion. It was a beautiful white with the exterior decorated. It was very modern, looked like it had been touched up recently. There was beautiful gardens beyond that were behind it and a beautiful fountain. It was like a Cinderella palace in real form.

"Well this is it. Caroline's place. She's basically like... my family. My parents live just down the road, so we will probably stay with them." Elena told Damon, getting out.  
"Elena, relax. Just flow with it." Getting out after her, he grabbed the bags and bit his lip, "Where do you want these?"  
"We can put them in the cloak room. Pick them up when were leaving." Brushing herself down, she caught him looking her over and blushed.  
"Okay, after you then Miss." Smiling, he watched as she gave him a nod and walked inside, looking around the lobby, "Cloak room?"  
"Ah.." She walked into the back, taking her coat off and hung it up as Damon walked in after her, putting the cases down.

Looking through her purse, Elena let out a breath as she found the item she was looking for a tugged out the brown envelope, holding it out for Damon as he gave her a look of confusion. Licking her lips, she closed her purse up as fixed herself as Damon waited patiently.

"Your £600. I'll give you the rest when I get to the bank." Elena told him as he took it, tucking it into his dress jacket, "Your not going to count it?"  
"I do trust you Elena." Damon told her, his eyes sincere and his smile soft as she was taken back. He did? Why?  
"Oh." Swallowing, she shook her head, "Let's go shall we?"

Taking her hand, he tugged her close as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and lead her out into the lobby again, causing her heart to race. How could she concentrate when he was THIS close to her? Uh, Elena, here for STEFAN. STEFAN. Shaking her head, she smiled softly when he lead her into the party room, a crowd of people gathering. Biting her lip, she seen Caroline and what appears to be her husband, kissing her cheek and whispering words in her ears as she laughed. Smiling softly, her eyes caught hold of her mother and father who were up at the microphone, about to give a speech. Oh... wonderful.

"Hello everybody!" Miranda smiled big, looking around, "Thank you for coming today to celebrate Klaus and Caroline's wedding. Were thrilled that you are all here."  
"Your mom?" Damon whispered in her ear, a shock running through her when she felt his lips brush her lobe.  
"Uh huh. My mom." She whispered back in response.  
"We are so happy to be here today. This is a great celebration. If only my daughter's latest marriage had when through." She laughed, shaking her head.  
"Oh god." Elena covered her face with her hand, embarrased. Dig her a hole now.

Elena felt her hand being taken and looked up, seeing Damon had placed a glass filled with a dark liquid in her hand and smiled softly as she gave him a greatful  
smile and took a gulp, feeling the burn at the back of her throat as she inhaled, trying to calm herself. Now her mother was insulting her in front of everyone, just perfect. Could it get any worse? Licking her lips, she looked around all of a sudden, hearing the noise of a piano as if someone dragged their fingers across all the notes, cutting her mothers speech.

"Oh right... so to the bride and groom." Miranda smiled, raising her glass as everyone else did, taking a sip of their drink, Elena being the only one to knock hers back.  
"Another?" Damon whispered in her ear as she looked at him, smiling softly.  
"Your not my slave." She told him as his eyes shined in amusement.  
"But I'm your escort." Winking at her, he took her glass, walking off towards the bar as she let out a sigh that she'd been holding and headed out of the room, just needing to get some air.

* * *

"Elena!" The blonde beamed, running over as she pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her. "Hey car!" The brunette laughed, hugging her back as she seen Klaus walking towards them, a smile on his face as Caroline pulled back. "Lena, this is my soon to be husband Klaus. Who will officially belong to me in three weeks."

"Ah and you to me love." Klaus grinned, looking at Elena, "Pleasure to meet you, I've heard so much."  
"Hope their not all bad."  
"No, not at all."

Klaus pulled Caroline to him, kissing her as he dipped her towards the ground, the blonde letting out a shriek of surprise as they both laughed together and kissed. Elena smiled softly, feeling a tug at her heart strings. She wanted that. Why couldn't she have that? Was she not lovable enough? Was she not worthy of that love?

"Elena." Her eyes widened slightly as she turned on her spot and looked to who had called her name.  
"Stefan."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, ANOTHER new story, I know :S I need to give it a break haha :P Next chapter up will be Physcic, as I said I'm rewriting from scratch. Let me know

your thoughts on this story :)

Shauna  
xx


	2. Chapter 2

Elena stared at him, her gaze moving over him. Still the same guy from all those years ago. The green eyes, spiked hair, same style. It was the same old Stefan alright, no change whatsoever.

"Well, look at you." Stefan spoke with a smile, that she was all to familiar with.  
"Uh, I'm looking." She looked at herself, ushering, a laugh slipping from her lips.  
"Your looking...good Lena." He told her, stepping closer.  
"Thanks Stefan." The brunette answered with a smile.  
"It's good to see you." He hugged her as she inhaled, biting her lip.  
"Oi oi, mittens off ma girl!"

They both pulled back and looked around to see Bonnie, standing beside Klaus and Caroline with a grin on her face. Elena laughed and ran over, hugging her tightly. They both smiled, jumping up and down.

"I didn't know she was yours." Stefan commented drying, raising an eyebrow.  
"Well, she isn't yours. You screwed that up MANY years ago."

Bonnie smirked at Stefan who gave her a look and then looked to Elena, who was standing wide eyed, her jaw hitting the floor. After a few seconds, Elena was being led inside by Bonnie.

"You didn't have to do that." Elena told her.  
"Uh, why be worried about Mr Old News, when you have hottie la bottie over there!"

Elena looked over to where she was staring to see Damon crowded by her mom and her mom's friends. Licking her lips, she tilted her head, watching how he interacted with all of them.

"What does he do?" Bonnie questioned, looking at her.  
"Uhhh a lawyer?" She answered quickly as Damon looked over at Elena, catching her gaze as he gave her a wink.  
"Oh god, I think I just come."  
"Bonnie!"

* * *

The brunette watched her parents climb the stairs with her and Damon's cases. They had offered, Damon refused, Elena let them get on with it. A little payback from her mother's speech earlier, she thought it was funny.

"So, this was your childhood home, huh?" Damon questioned as he looked around with a smile.  
"Yup. The one and only." She looked at the pictures, biting her lip.  
"Elena!" Looking up, she smiled big, gasping.  
"Oh my god, Jer!" Running over, she hugged him tightly.  
"Nice to see ya too stranger."  
"You too. Oh Jer, this is... my boyfriend Damon Salvatore,. Damon, this is my brother, Jeremy."  
"Nice to meet you." Damon greeted with a grin, shaking Jeremy's hand.  
"The same to you man."

Elena looked up as she heard her name being called from upstairs.. Smiling at Jeremy, she kissed his cheek as he disapeared back into the kitchen. Heading up the stairs, she bit her lip as Damon was close behind her.

"All of your luggage is in your room honey." Miranda told her with a smile.  
"Thank you ma."  
"Dinner will be ready at 5." Grayson told them, heading downstairs.  
"Be good now." She told them, following her husband downstairs.

The brunette rolled her eyes, ignoring the blush that was rising to her cheeks and walked into her room, the familiar environment causing her to grin. The old high school memories. Those were the days.

"The famous Elena Gilbert's room." Damon smirked, falling onto the bed.  
"Well, I wouldn't say famous." She replied with a laugh.  
"Hmm." He lifted the bear on the bed, playing with it, "Did you see Stefan?"  
"Uh, yeah." SHe let out a breath, "Yeah, I seen him."  
"And?" He quirked an eyebrow, "How did you feel?"  
"I, I don't know."  
"You don't know?" Damon frowned, sitting up as he looked at her.  
"I mean... maybe it's just the distance, ya know? Been so long. I just need to remember." She told him nervous as she played with her fingers.  
"Elena, you shouldn't HAVE to remember how to love. That isn't how it works." His blue eyes shined with confusion as he patted the bed in front of him.

Letting out a breath, she closed her bedroom door over and slowly crawled onto the bed, kneeling in front of Damon as she looked into his eyes nervously. Uh, soooo blue. Why were they blue?

"Elena, do YOU love Stefan?" He asked, watching her reaction.  
"Pffft of course I do." She told him, licking her lips.  
"Pffft, doesn't do it for me unfortunately, I wish my job were that easy." He told her, looking at her, "I got an idea."  
"I'm listening." The brunette watched him nervously.  
"Right... I want you to close your eyes, alright?"  
"Okay, okay. Closing the eyes." Looking at him one last time, she closed her eyes.  
"Relax. Right, I am going... to do, let's say stuff. Don't panic alright? I just want you to imagine it's Stefan and tell me what you feel."  
"How is THAT going to help?" She questioned, frowning.  
"Just trust me. Stop the pretty head thinking for a second and do as I say."  
"Yes sir."

Letting out a breath, she felt him move his hand to the back of her neck gently as he rested his hands there, his fingertips kneading into her neck, butterflies bouncing all over her stomach. It was sooo good. Wait, thinking of Stefan. Thinking of Stefan.

"How would it feel to you? If he did this?" He questioned softly, watching her face.  
"Mmhmm." She whispered in response, trying to concentrate.  
"What about this?" He leaned forward, brushing his lips against her cheeks as sparks flew through her.  
"Nice.."  
"And this?" He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her lips as she opened her eyes, staring at him. Looking down to his lips, she leaned forward to close the gap until the door flew open.  
"Sorry to interupt people, Damon man, wanna give me a hand, I need some strong people?" Jeremy grinned at them.  
"Yeah, sure." Getting up, he looked at Elena, "I'll be back."

Elena's heart fluttered as she watched them walk out together. Oh she was screwed and the worst part was, she didn't imagine Stefan the whole time, she just felt Damon. Oh damn.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, let me know what you think :)

Shauna  
xxx


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was bright, the yellow seemed to be beaming and had a mind of it's own. It shined through the glass, the sun ray hitting the white crisp bed covers as it glowed over the brunette's face. Elena was in a deep sleep, her face buried into the pillow as she hugged it close to her, finding comfort. After what had happened yesterday with Damon; nearly kissing him and falling for his charm, she couldn't have felt more happier. It sounded weird and the situation was weird, but she just felt different. They spent the whole together in her room, just getting to know eachother, talking about anything and everything while watching movies and eating junk food. She had a really good time, it was nice to just be herself and talk to a guy knowing he would keep himself to himself. She felt really comfortable with him. Maybe he had a certain way with women, not that she was surprised by that, he was an escort after all.

Stretching, she rolled over onto her stomach and rubbed her eyes, trying to wake up. She hated when she was in a deep sleep and couldn't seem to wake herself up. As she forced her eyes open, a smile spread across her face. Damon was fast asleep, next to her in HER bed. Oh god, he had... BED HAIR. Uh, the hottest of hair, after sex hair of course. Shaking her head, she laughed at herself, staring at him. He looked so peaceful, adorable when he's sleeping. Pulling the covers closer, she shivered feeling a draft coming through the open window.

"Cold, hmm?" His husky voice interrupted d her thoughts as she nearly shrieked, her heart racing.  
"Uh Damon, I didn't know...you were awake." Elena admitted timidly, looking at him.  
"I'm always awake." He responded with a whisper, opening his eyes, showing the blue orbs as a lazy grin grazed his lips.  
"With all of that noisy snoring? Impossible!" The brunette told him with a smirk as he gasped, giving her a playful glare.  
"That's not very nice Gilbert, what have I ever done to you?"  
"Except keep me up? Uhh, let me think?" Rolling onto her back, she smiled playfully and played with her fingers.  
"Cheeky minx aren't you? No wonder Stefan is after you again." He pushed himself up, stretching.

Elena sat up against the headboard, nodding softly, images of Stefan flooding her mind as she frowned. God was she in trouble. Shaking her head, she watched Damon get up and went wide eyed. He was NAKED. He was naked in HER bed. She watched him go into the bathroom as she stared at his behind, tilting her head. Wow. Her life seemed to be getting better by the minute.

* * *

After getting out of the shower, Elena pulled the towel around herself and walked into her room, seeing no sight of Damon. He must have went out for a bit, she did tell him to go and snoop about to be fair. Dropping the towel, she walked over to her drawers, looking through them. Pulling out her red lingerie set, she slipped the panties up her legs and pulled the bra on as she reached behind her clipping it.

"Well... this seems to be the best snooping I've found." She jumped in fright and spun around, covering herself with the towel quickly.  
"Damon.." Blushing, she rubbed her arm, "How long have you been standing there?"  
"Not long enough unfortunately." Looking her over, he smirked.  
"Oi! Enough of that!" Picking up her bear, she threw it at him as he caught it, laughing, "We've gotta go to Caroline's. Their having a barbeque."  
"Sounds good. I'll meet you downstairs," He threw the bear back onto the bed, grinning, "The black dress with the belt will go nice with the red."

Elena looked at him as he walked out with a grin. Shaking her head, she blushed furiously and smiled, feeling giddy. Stupid man. Dropping the towel again, she got the dryer as she got to work on her hair.

* * *

Stepping downstairs slowly, Elena looked around, biting her lip nervously as she couldn't hear anyone. Where were they all gone? Maybe they'd left for Caroline's already. They wouldn't leave without her, would they? Walking down the hall, she moved into the kitchen, frowning softly. Really, where was everyone? Feeling arms encircle her waist, she bit her lip as she felt a warm breath on her neck.

"Mmhm, you look almost...edible." Damon whispered into her ear, grinning.  
"Ah.." Hitting his hand softly, she turned around, narrowing her eyes as he laughed, "Are you trying to scare me?"  
"Yes. That was my plan at first, but now you look so ravishing, I might just..."  
"Take me to Caroline's?" Elena gave him a grin, raising an eyebrow as he smirked.  
"Take you to Caroline's. Let's go minx."

* * *

Everyone was dancing around the huge pool outside, the speakers blaring with music as people jumped into the pool, screaming and laughing. The back garden was packed as Klaus and Grayson were running the barbecue. The girls sat on the grass on their lawn chairs, watching everyone drinking and having a good time.

"You really know how to throw a party." Bonnie told Caroline with a laugh, looking at the all the guys from under her glasses with a smirk.  
"I do indeed. That's why I was so popular in high school, remember?"  
"Oh, we remember," Elena told her with a smile as she sipped her drink, "Are you excited about your wedding?"  
"Very! I can't wait! I'm getting married to an English man, uh, my dream come true, SO sexy."  
"Yup, they are." Elena spoke softly, sipping her drink.  
"What are you talking about? You have an actual sex god." Bonnie told her, licking her lips.

Elena looked over, watching Damon talking with Klaus and her dad, all of them laughing. A grin split her face as she blushed, just thinking about him. She shouldn't be thinking this way, she's here for Stefan! She is HERE for Stefan! Shaking her head, she laughed to herself as the girls gave her weird looks. Jumping in fright, she looked around as she felt a hand on her shoulder, coming to face with Stefan.

"Stefan... hi." Elena spoke slowly, biting her lip.  
"Hey, can we talk for a bit?" He raised an eyebrow, smiling.  
"No, you can't, buzz off!" Bonnie scolded him, glaring.  
"I'll be back Bonnie, chill your beans," Elena laughed, following Stefan away from the girls as she rubbed her arms nervously, "What's up Stefan?"  
"It's been years Elena." He told her, licking his lips as he rubbed his hand down the back of his neck.  
"I'm very much aware of that, trust me. I know it has been."  
"And your with... someone else...?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"Did you expect me to wait around for you? After you just up and left?"  
"I never told you, huh?"  
"No, You never did tell me why you broke up our engagement after three years. You just left."

Stefan sighed, leaning his head back as he stared at the sky as Elena stood there, her arms folded with a frown forming on her face. It was something bad, she could tell and she wasn't so sure if she really wanted to hear it. Swallowing, she bit her lip, going to say something.

"Lena!" Looking up, she seen Caroline and Bonnie running towards her as they dragged her back to the pool area.  
"What are you doing!?" She asked in confusion, wide eyed.  
"Forgive us Lena." They grinned, pushing her onto the small stage as she went wide eyed.  
"Now, my daughter Elena Gilbert is going to sing for us!" Grayson gave her a grin, clapping and walked off stage.

Elena went wide eyed as everyone turned their attention on her. Oh god, what was she going to do? Stage fright... SEVERE stage fright. Looking at Bonnie and Caroline, she glared at them. What was she going to sing? Thinking, she stepped over to the band behind her and whispered something in their ears as they smiled and she stood in front of the microphone waiting for the music to start.

**Let's go girls! Come on.**

**I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright**  
**Gonna let it all hang out**  
**Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice**  
**Yeah, I wanna scream and shout**

**No inhibitions-make no conditions**  
**Get a little outta line**  
**I ain't gonna act politically correct**  
**I only wanna have a good time**

Smiling at everyone, the brunette's eyes met with the electronic blue ones as he was grinning at her. Feeling brave, she blew him a kiss as she watched him reaching up and grabbing it with a wink, causing her to laugh as she moved her hips to the music have fun.

**The best thing about being a woman**  
**Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
**Men's shirts-short skirts**  
**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**  
**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**  
**Color my hair-do what I dare**  
**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**  
**Man! I feel like a woman!**

Bonnie and Caroline got on stage, either side of her, doing a side step dance with her, smiling big as she laughed and shook her head, linking arms with them, falling all over the stage.

**The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take**  
**The chance to get out on the town**  
**We don't need romance-we only wanna dance**  
**We're gonna let our hair hang down**

**The best thing about being a woman**  
**Is the prerogative to have a little fun**

Seeing everyone dancing along, she smiled and held Bonnie and Carole close, continuing to sing. Her eyes swept the crowd as she met Stefans gaze. He wasn't happy, at all, what was wrong with him?

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
**Men's shirts-short skirts**  
**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**  
**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**  
**Color my hair-do what I dare**  
**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**  
**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**The best thing about being a woman**  
**Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)**

Jumping up and down on stage, she laughed as Bonnie and Caroline jumped off stage and ran over to join Klaus and her dad. Smiling, she danced around, feeling like she was free.

**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady**  
**Men's shirts-short skirts**  
**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style**  
**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction**  
**Color my hair-do what I dare**  
**Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel**  
**Man! I feel like a woman!**

**I get totally crazy**  
**Can you feel it**  
**Come, come, come on baby**  
**I feel like a woman**

Everyone began clapping as she laughed into the microphone and placed it back on stage, bowing. That was really fun. Feeling arms around her waist, she shrieked as Damon and Klaus lifted her off stage and threw her into the pool, jumping in afterwards. Caroline and Bonnie were laughing as they all came to the surface. Elena hit Damon on the chest as he gave her a smirk and pulled her close, burying his face into her neck, causing her to laugh.

"You jerk!" She told him, laughing as she placed her hands on his back.  
"You love it." Pulling back, he climbed out of the pool, holding his hands.  
"Maybe I do." Placing her hands in his, she smiled as he pulled her out of the water and hugged her against him, pressing his lips into her hair.  
"Well, you've drawn the eyes of your ex." He laughed softly, pulling away, "I better help finish the barbeque."

Elena grinned happily and shook her head, looking down at her dress, seeing that it was clinging to her and had somehow shrunk in size. Walking through the crowd, she seen Stefan and gasped as he grabbed her hand and dragged her through the crowd, far from everyone on the grass. Frowning, she followed him and watched as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What's the matter with you?" Elena questioned, squeezing the access water out of her hair.  
"You wanted to know why I left you, why I broke up with you. I'm going to tell you." Stefan turned to her, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"Then tell me Stefan."  
"I slept with Caroline."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	4. Chapter 4

The brunette stood there, staring at the man she once knew. The world around her was swirling in slow motion, no one was moving. Her whole body turned numb, cold, like she wasn't even alive. She felt like she was dead. She was immune to feelings, any touch, any sound surrounding her. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she loosened her grip on her hair, not knowing what to do. She felt like she had just been thrown the world and told to hold it up for a while. Pushing her tears back, she felt her throat growing sore, as she tried to fight the feelings building inside of her. Staring at Stefan, she seen him standing there, waiting for her reaction. Seriously? What could she say to that? He just told her that he slept with her best friend. He slept with HER best friend and that's the reason why he broke their engagement.

"Elena?" Stefan's voice broke through her thoughts as she looked up at him, hurt and rage building up inside of her.  
"Do you love her...?" The brunette asked, needing to know the answer and seen him go quiet, "Do you?"  
"Yes, I love her." Stefan replied, staring back at her as she felt like her heart has just been punctured.  
"I hate you." She told him, her voice shaking, the sound cold as her usual doe eyes turned a swirl of black.  
"Lena.." He started, wide eyed, not expecting that reaction.  
"No, do NOT call me that. You don't have the right, so don't think you do you cheating bastard!" She told him, bringing her hand up as it collided with his face and he looked at her in shock. She knew yelling was the right way to go, it was the only thing able to hold the hurt and tears back.

"It was only once Lena. Only once we slept together." He told her, stuttering.  
"Uh, why are you still talking?"  
"Lena.."  
"You know what, THAT makes everything SO much better. Thank you. Thank you so much for sleeping with my best friend Stefan," She told him sarcastci, "I've been so stupid."  
"What? Stupid?"  
"You know what Stefan? Not saying this to be cruel or anything, but please god, have a fucking terrible life, for me, alright?" She spat at him with a sweet voice.

Lifting her shoes, she walked away from him, knowing if she didn't, she would break right there and start a scene in front of everyone. Especially Caroline and Klaus, she didn't want to give her the satisfaction. Tears glazed her eyes as it began hitting her hard. It just sank in what he had said to her. He'd just told her that when they were engaged, that he had slept with her best friend and fell in love with her. Shaking her head, she searched the crowd, seeing Klaus and Caroline kissing, causing her to swallow hard and push her way through the crowd as she made her way inside. She didn't want to talk anyone, she just needed to be by herself. Did her mom know? Her dad? Did anyone know?

Looking around, she seen the place empty and pressed her hand against her chest. A sob slipped from her lips as she moved her hands to cover her mouth and made her way to the bathroom. Getting inside, she leaned against the counter, her body shaking with sobs as she slid down it, falling to the floor. Why her? Covering her face with her hands, she sobbed harder. What had she done to deserve this? Why had she been such an idiot? She should have knew it was something like that. She wanted to win that asshole back and he'd fucked her over so long ago and she didn't even know. If only she knew, she would have moved on and got on with her life, not clung to the past.

Pushing her hair back away from her face, she sobbed as more tears fell and placed her hand against her forehead, trying to maintain composure and calm down. Unfortunately, she just couldn't fight the feeling evoking her. Her body was so numb that she felt like she was lost. The anger, the hurt, the embarrassment the love that she had felt for him, it was all too much for her to take. Covering her hands over her mouth, she cried her heart out, leaning her face down into her arms. How could Caroline do this to her? What had she ever done to her?

How could she hurt her like that? Making her look stupid? Like a love sick puppy? She knew all along, she knew what she did. But no, she just went with her, smiled, like nothing had ever happened. She comforted her when it came to Stefan, telling her she would grow up, get over him, win over another guy. She'd told her it was just another bump in the road. Turns out she was apart of that bump all along.

The brunette looked up, her hands gripping onto her knee's as she she heard footsteps. They were making their way down the hall, the echoing got through to her ears as panic settled within her. Someone was coming, someone was going to find her, someone was going to see that she was upset. No one could see her like this, not so broken and fragile; a wreck. She was soaking, her dress clinging to her as she make up was smudged around her face. The sobs weren't helping her case. 10 more seconds and she was going to end up in an asylum. Rubbing her nose, she looked up scared when the door was pushed open and she came to face with the crystal blue eyes that she was growing to love.

"Elena," He spoke, his voice soothing and full of worry as he bent down in front of her, pushing the door shut with a thud, wanting them to have some privacy.  
"Damon," She whimpered in pain, her voice hoarse as another sob slipped past her lips.  
"Hey hey. What's the matter, mmh?" Moving closer, he kneeled down in front of her, taking her hands as he kissed her palms gently, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"N..nothing i..s wrong." She stuttered, trying to get out straight words, but failed as a whimped left her and he stood up, pulling her up with him gently.  
"Elena, talk to me. That's what I'm here for, alright? I'm here for you. What's all the tears for sweetheart?" Tilting her chin softly, he looking into her eyes, swiping his thumb over her cheek.  
"St..Stefan.." Elena admitted, staring up at him, more tears falling as he reacted quickly, wiping them.  
"Stefan? What about him? Does he feel the same?" He raised an eyebrow, looking over her to see she was still in damp clothes.  
"He," Swallowing, she closed her eyes, trying to control her voice, "told me the reason he broke up with me."

Damon watched the brunette in front of him, worry building inside of him. He'd never seen her cry and it looked like she was in agonizing pain. Stroking her hair back softly, he took his jacket off and wrapped it around, lifting her up onto the counter. Rubbing her legs gently, he watched her as she went into her own world, her eyes mile away as fresh tears fell. Frowning, he looked into her eyes, noticing she wasn't there with him. She looked so broke and in pain. What had this Stefan said to her? It looks like he gave her the worlds worst news.

"Elena, sweetie, come back to me," He tipped her chin up, kissing her chin as she looked at him, dazed, "What did he say to you?"  
"He..told me that he cheated on me Damon," She whispered, feeling sick, "He cheated on me, he hurt me, he...he fell for her."  
"What?" Damon asked in disbelief, feeling anger building inside of him as he placed his hands on her thighs, stroking his thumb along the inside gently.

Had he just heard right? Stefan cheated on her? On HER? How could someone cheat on someone as beautiful as her? What dick would be in the right mind to cheat on something so perfect? Was he brain dead? Did he wanna be brain dead? Was he looking to be hit? Shaking his head, he looked at the brunette as he let out a sigh, seeing as she was now sobbing again. Stepping between her legs, he pressed his hands to her lower back, pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her lips, feeling how soft they were from her tears. Who was the girl he had fucked her over with?

"Lena. Who was the girl? Did he tell you?" Running his hand up her back, he pulled her closer as he watched hurt flash in her eyes. That was never a good sign.  
"My best friend," She nodded slowly, venom in her voice, "He slept with Caroline, my PERFECT best frend. My best friend slept with my fiance."

The brunette stared into the distance, sobbing again as Damon wrapped his arms around her tight, leaning his chin on top of her head as she leaned into him, gripping his shirt in her hands. Lifting her by her thighs, he held her up as he arms twined around his neck and she buried her face into his neck. Opening the door, he held her close as he walked down the hall. The brunette held onto him, inhaling his scent as she tried to find comfort. Sniffles left her as he stepped out the front, looking around for anyone.

"Let's get you home, hmm?" Damon questioned softly, kissing her cheek.  
"Please.." The brunette whispered as he walked over to the car and pulled the door open, slowly placing her into the passenger seat as he kissed her head and closed the door, going around to the drivers side. Looking around, he didn't see anyone and nodded, getting into the drivers side as he tugged his belt on, seeing as she had hers on. Taking her hand, he kissed it as she smiled sadly.

* * *

Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she looked around the bathroom, making sure she had left it in a tidy state. She didn't want her parents coming home and bad mouthing her about their house, it's not what she needed after today. Running a hand over her face, she leaned her hands on the counter, looking into the mirror at herself. She didn't look like herself. Her skin pale, her eyes lifeless, her skin wasn't radiating like it usually was either. Looking down at her attire she'd picked after her shower, she bit her lip. A blue tank top with square shorts and me to you slippers. The way she was feeling, she just wanted to be comfortable. Stepping out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she frowned. Where had Damon gone? Wasn't he staying in the bedroom? Biting her lip, she closed the bathroom door and let out a breath, going over as she crawled onto her bed, grabbing her bear as she hugged it close.

Why did she come home in the first place? Oh that's right, to get fucked over by her ex. Mission accomplished, tick that one off the list. Rolling her eyes at herself, she played with her bear, letting out a sigh as she pulled the covers over her legs. What was she going to do now? She just felt like she needed to let go, to have some fun and remember it for the rest of her life. Closing her eyes, she tilted her back, jumping slightly when she felt someone next to her on the bed. Opening her eyes, she laughed softly, seeing Damon giving her a grin as she hit him with the bear.

"You scared the life out of me!" Elena told him, wide eyed as she shook her head.  
"Sorry, you were in your own world." He told her with a laugh as he bit his lip, "How are you?"  
"I'm..still numb I guess. I feel stupid for wanting him back." She rubbed her forehead, sighing.  
"Your not stupid, you were consumed by love."  
"Consumed? Pffft. He'd be lucky. I've never been consumed by anything in my life. I haven't had the pleasure."

Licking her lips, she was staring into space when she felt a hand on her cheek. Looking up, she came to face with Damon, butterflies pounding against her stomach as she leaned into his touch with a sigh, feeling more relaxed. He had this control over her body that no one else seemed to have when he touched her. He had her calmed in an instant, no matter what the problem was.

"Never been consumed, hmm?" He tilted his head, stroking his thumb across her cheek.  
"Never, just... fell in love. But not a passionate love it seems."  
"I could make you feel something passionate." He told her, a smirk slipping it's way onto his face as she stared up at him.  
"Something passionate?" She questioned, feeling intrieged by the idea. She wanted something that she wouldn't forget and she had a feeling he was it.  
"Very passionate."  
"Then make me feel."

Looking into her eyes, lust glazed over his blue, turning them into a dark blue as her breath caught in her throat, seeing the look in his eyes. They were really going to do this, she was really going to kiss Damon like she should have a couple of days ago. The feelings of his lips against hers was all she wanted. A moment of passion, pain free, good ol kissing. Leaning closer, his nose touched against hers as he looked down at her lips. Feeling hypnotized, Elena tilted her head, just waiting for the impact. Damon moved closer, his lips just about to brush  
hers when the door flung open.

"Elena! Mom wants to see you.!" Jeremy told her, wide eyed, "Oh sorry, didn't know you were busy."  
"It's fine Jer.." Elena answered, her voice raspy, still staring at Damon, "I'm coming."

Slowly getting off of the bed, she walked around it to Jeremy, looking back at Damon as he gave her a smile, the lust still evident in his eyes. Swallowing, she returned the smile and followed Jeremy out, her heart pounding. So close. So close to kissing Damon Salvatore, the guy she'd dreamt about since meeting him. But NO, her mother was calling. What did she want..?

Going downstairs after Jeremy, she followed him into the kitchen as Grayson and Miranda stood over the other side of the counter, their faces straight, not a hint of emotion as she swallowed, knowing she probably wasn't going to be prepared for what they were going to say. Whatever they said was never good, that's the reason she left in the first place.

"Elena, we talked to Stefan." Miranda told her, crossing her arms as she frowned in confusion,. Why are they unhappy with her? He cheated?  
"Yes, and?" Elena questioned, looking at them with raised eyebrows.  
"He told us that you confessed to cheating on him when you were together. That's why you broke it off."

Say what?

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	5. Chapter 5

What did they just say? Had she heard correct? Were they being serious with her right now? Furrowing her eyebrows, she stood staring at them with a confused look on her face. What she suppose to say to that? Did Stefan have the nerve or what? He had no right saying that to her parents, she wasn't even thinking of mentioning it to them. It was for her to know and for her to know only. Now she wished she had of told them sooner. The next time she seen him, she was going to give him a piece of her mind...again.

"Mom.." The brunette began.  
"No Elena, we brought you up better than that."  
"But I.."  
"No buts young lady. You could have been married for years by now." Grayson told her, crossing his arms dissapointed.

Inhaling, she tried calming herself before she blew up with anger. She couldn't believe this. It was just like her and Stefan's relationship, they couldn't keep their nose out and if anything every went wrong, they would ALWAYS take his side and listen to him. Her? NO. She didn't matter, wasn't even part of the equation.

"If you HAVEN'T notcied, I am with Damon now."  
"Are you going to cheat on him too?"  
"Uh, unbelievable. YOU wonder why I moved away from here! From this place that I NEVER wanted to see again! You two haven't changed one bit! Not  
one little bit! By the looks of it, you won't be changing anytime soon either!"

The brunette glared at the two of them and moved over to the fridge as she pulled two bottles of water out and slammed the fridge door close. Walking back towards the door, she turned around quickly, trying to keep it calm. Saying the wrong thing wasn't going to help now, or what it?

"And FYI, which is for your information... before you come yelling the oods at me about what a bad daughtrer and parent I make, get the REAL facts.  
Oh, and come to me first in future refrences, okay? I have a lot more to say than he ever will. Now if you DON'T mind, I am going back to my room!"

The brunette stormed out and made her way back up the stairs and to her room. How dare he bring her parents into it? He got to it before she could. A coward with an ass as his head. Wait until she seen Carolie too, she would dig into her, BIG time. Hopefully, she won't have to see any of them until the day. Wait, did Klaus know? Hmmm.

"Uh..." Groaning, she moved into her room, throwing the bottle at the bed as Damon doged them, his eyes wide as he laughed.  
"What's the matter there petal?" Damon raised an eyebrow.  
"My parents, I'm telling you now, they are trying to run me into a VERY early grave."

Closing the door quietly, she went over to her vanity table and lifted her brush, running it through her hair and concentrated on it as if it was the hardest job in the world. Furrowing his eyebrows, he got up and walked over, placing his hands on her shoulder, rubbing them with gentle pressure.

"What did they say to you then?" He asked softly, not wanting to disturb her.  
"Stefan, the dick that seems to be ruining my life a little more and more...every...damn...second."  
"What did the dick do now?" He watched as she turned to him and leaned back against the vanity table.  
"He had only gone and told my parents that we broke up because I cheated on him. ME! God, I wanna kill him, who does he think he is? A god!?"

Damon placed his hands back on her shoulders, his fingers rubbing circles into her blades as she closed her eyes, exhaling. That felt too good to be true at the moment. Leaning her head against his chest, she smiled as she felt his lips press against the top of her head and he held her closer.

"You want me to go and kick his ass for you, hmmm?" He spoke into her hair as she laughed, nodding against his chest.  
"My parents bluntly...VERY bluntly suggested that I was going to fuck you over next. God, why did I come here again?"

Grinning softly, Damon pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, stroking his thumbs across her cheekbones gently as she fluttered her eyelashes in response with a smile. Kissing her forehead lightly, so light she could barely feeling it; he watched as she opened her eyes, looking at him.

"You came here for love."  
"Love? I feel stupid wanting to come here for love."  
"No, do you know what you are?" He asked her, watching her eyes.  
"Stupid?"  
"No," He laughed, tucking her hair behind her ear, "Your a beautiful young girl who fell in love and you know what...it was epic, but you deserve so much  
more than epic. You deserve...a mind blowing, intense, consuming, passionate and an adventurous relationship. YOU deserve the world. You should have the  
world."

Elena stared up at him, butterflies banging against every side of her stomach as she blushed furiously, just thinking about it. Her heart was banging against her rib cage as she swallowed hard, not being able to take her eyes off of him. Why was she feeling a big tug all of a sudden, like she NEEDED to have him?

"Damon, kiss me." She told him breathless as he looked her over, his eyes moving from hers to her lips, back and forward.  
"With pleasure." He answered, just as breathless as he moved forward, until she was pressed against the vanity table.  
"I'm hoping with pleasure." The brunette smirked up at him as he gave her a grin.  
"With a lot of pleasure." He responded, leaning down slowly, his hands either side of her on the vanity table as he inhaled her scent. Jasmine.  
"Mhmm." Moving close, he went to brush their lips and groaned when he phone began shrilling from the bedside table.  
"Elena, if one more thing interupts us when were going to kiss, I'm gonna have to kidnap you and take you for myself."  
"Uh, no arguments here. We would of had 10 kisses in by now without these interuptions."

Brushing past him slowly, she heard him take a shaky breath, causing her to blush as she crawled onto the bed, stretching for her phone on the beside cabinet, causing her to lie on her stomach. Holding it to her ear, she pressed the button, annoyed at the person on the other end already for ruining ANOTHER perfectly good moment.

"Hello?" The brunette questioned, picking at the covers.  
"Elena, why did you leave early? You could have told me!" The blonde scolded as she bit her lip.  
"I had things to do Car."  
"Other than your best friend's wedding!? Your my maid of honour!"  
"Yup, being a best friend is a MAJOR major deal Caroline. I just wish you would.. really.. just.. listen to your own words."  
"Lena, have I done something wrong? You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you."  
"Nothing," Closing her eyes, she swallowed the tears back, "Nothing, hmm? I'll talk to you later Caroline."

Hanging up, she closed her eyes tightly and moaned, burying her face into the covers, laughing when she felt pressure on her back. Looking over her shoulder, she had seen that Damon straddled her back, a grin plastered on his face. Rolling over as quick as she could so that she was on her back, she stared up at him as he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows and leaned down towards her, nudging his nose against hers, causing her to burst into a fit of laughter.

"Now, I'm going to get that kiss off you, whether you like it or not." He leaned his hands by her head.  
"Oh, I assure you, I'm going to like it VERY much." Smiling innocently, she stared up at him as he tilted his head, a smile on his face.  
"I haven't dissapointed yet, so let's hope, hmm?"

Leaning down slowly, he licked his lips in anticipation as she swallowed the lump growing in her throat, the butterflies fluttering around her stomach like crazy now. Staring into her eyes, he watched as she stared back and gave her a smile, moving even closer, their breaths mingling together as Elena closed her eyes in suspense. She just needed to feel his lips on hers right now. It was getting too much. The build up. She just needed to know if they tasted as good as they looked, god how cheesy. Feeling his nose brushing against hers, she held her breath knowing that next it would be his lips. Just one more movement and that was it, the kiss they'd been wanting and wanting, but not getting. Moving lower, he went to brush their lips until he heard the doorbell, causing him to groan.

"Lena, I can't hold it in any longer." Damon frowned, a pout forming on his lips.  
"Then don't, it's probably just someone for my mom, come on." Placing her hands on his neck, she pulled him closer again, wanting to feel him against her.  
"Elena!"  
"Bloody hell! Do I not get any peace and quiet around here!?"  
"Lena.." He let out a breath, moving off of her as she glared at the ceiling. She was really starting to hate the sound of her mom's voice.

Getting up, she stormed out of the door, not believing they hadn't kissed AGAIN. She was just going to grab him and get lost in him if it didn't happen soon enough. Going down the stairs, she froze and to see that Klaus was at the door, looking up at her.

"Elena, we need to talk."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoy :)

Shauna  
xxx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Due to votes, this and Bared to you were most popular and voted to be put up immediately. Well here, meeting your wishes :) Bared to you will be  
out soon, just hang in there and enjoy the ride :)

* * *

"Klaus, what a pleasure to see you."

Descending the stairs, she shot her mom a look as she ACTUALLY had the nerve to stand there and wait for them to start talking. Looking between the two of them, she sighed, knowing they weren't going to talk yet and walked back down the hall as she moved into the kitchen. The brunette crossed her arms and turned to Klaus.

"Not to be rude or anything, even though I could be, since you probably just disturbed one of the best moments of my life. What are you doing here  
anyway and not at your pre-wedding party thingy majingy."

Stepping inside, he closed the door as Elena sighed deeply, knowing this was going to take longer than she wanted. Why did she have to wait around for the explanation of the century. Was the world trying to keep her from her most prized possession that was waiting upstairs for her to return.

"Well I was and I was having the time of my life..."  
"Which one?"  
"Caroline."  
"Of course it was." Shaking her head, she frowned and scoffed.  
"Look, whatever has happened between the two of you, your best friends. It's a big time for her and she NEEDS her best friend."

Laughing, she shook her head in disbelief. She needed HER? Well she needed her when she was sleeping with her fiance way back when. Life is a bitch. You know what you do? You buy a helmet.

"Klaus, you don't even know what happened! Do you?"  
"As her best friend, you get past it...don't you?"  
"No, not this time. You go and ask her, I'm very sure you'll find out what a nice young lady your marrying. OH, and tell Stefan that Elena says, game  
on."

Confused, he looked at her, his eyebrows raised as he walked out and closed the door behind him. Game on? Alright then. Inhaling, she jogged up the stairs, stopping as she got to the landing. Hearing laughing, she walked towards Jeremy's room and seen Damon and him playing on his X-Box 360. Smiling weakly, she went to her room and pulled her case out, throwing it onto the bed with a thump. When she was young, her grandmother use to tell her that she was stubborn and didn't forgive easily. Now, all she could do was agree. For as long as she was alive, she could never forgive either of them. The hurt they are causing her, the pain that they are inflicting and the suffering that she is feeling. They did this to her and lied to her face about it for years. She couldn't believe she was love sick over the guy that had really broken her heart.

"Earth to Lena..." A voice whispered into her ear as she spun around, tripping over the rug as she fell back onto the bed in a fit of laughter.  
"Damon, Jeez! You scared the shit out of me!"  
"Really? Couldn't tell?" He answered cheekily, giving her one of his grins.  
"Ha ha, very funny!"  
"Why are you packing? What did your mom want?"  
"My mom wanted to put more pressure on me and that is the reason for the case. I'm leaving."

Getting up, she walked back to the wardrobe and grabbed more clothes as Damon watched her, licking his lips. Humming to herself, she patted down the clothes, ensuring they were neat, before adding more to the case. Moving behind her, he pulled her around gently so that she was facing him.

"No your not." He told her as she looked up.  
"What?" Furrowing her eyebrows, her eyes shined over with confusion.  
"We aren't leaving." He told her, smiling big.  
"What? Are you serious? Damon, I cannot stay here!" She looked at him as if he had grown two heads.  
"Yes you CAN and you are."  
"What? N.."  
"Ah, shush up and listen to me, alright? Close that pretty mouth of yours for a second and hear me out."

Lifting clothes out of her case, he began folding them back into her draws as she watched, furrowing her eyebrows. Why did he want her to stay here? Was he trying to torture her or something? Sitting on the bed, she folded her arms and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. In and out.

"Lena, your here, YOU came here for something."  
"Yes, for love which is now no longer!"  
"No, you came here to win," He turned to her, bending down in front of her, "If you run now, they've run. If you stay, then they'll think your not bothered."  
"But I am."  
"I know you are, I'm surprised I haven't punched a few faces already, but.. you need to go out there, be the bigger person and when it's all done.  
Just...walk away. Your free. But, don't let them win. Don't let them know that you care, it will just give them more reason to beat you down."

Taking her hands, he stroked his thumbs across her knuckles and presses kisses to her skin as she sighed softly, thinking about what he said. In ways, he was completely right. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her cheek on his shoulder as he rubbed his hand up her back.

"So...?"  
"I'll stay. Just until the wedding is over and I'm gone, okay?"  
"Fine by me." Kissing her hands, he looked at the time and looked back at her.  
"The wedding is tomorrow." She whispered softly, letting out a breath.  
"Yeah it is." Lifting the case off the bed, he put it back under.  
"But, what if their still... ya know? Doesn't Klaus deserve to know?" Letting out a breath, she got up and walked to the window, pushing it open.  
"He does, but what are you going to say? We don't know if they still are smacking up eachother."  
"Smacking up?" Elena turned, raising an eyebrow amused.  
"Well it was better than saying... the.. REAL thing." He replied, smiling cutely.  
"Yeah yeah. What do you wanna do? I'm bored... and pretty hungry actually."  
"Well... we can watch some movies, get take out. You up for that? I'm guessing you want to get to bed early for tomorrow huh?"  
"Yeah, I need loads of sleep so I don't take off my heel during the service, do a ninja throw and land it in the back of Stefan's skull."

Damon burst out laughing, cupping her face in his hands as he kissed her forehead and pointed to the DVD pile. Walking out, he jogged downstairs and lifted the house phone, hearing talking from the kitchen. Walking to the kitchen, he seen Grayson and Miranda having what it seemed to be a private discussion.

"Hello Damon." Miranda smiled softly.  
"Hey, look...it may not be my place, well yeah, you know what it is. I think you need to lay of your daughter."  
"Excuse me?" Grayson gave him a look.  
"I don't need to repeat myself, you heard pretty well. Your daughter is mistaken for the bad guy, I'd be pointing fingers at Stefan and if you didn't  
know it already. You've lost Elena, had a long time ago and now? You've made it worse. After the wedding, were leaving. Just thought you should know  
in case we do another 'disappearing act'. Anyway, enjoy your evening, I know we will."

Giving them a nod, he inwardly smirked seeing their shocked faces as he walked out, making his way up the hall and jogging up the stairs to Elena's bedroom. Seeing her on the floor, picking films, he smiled and sat on the bed, dialing numbers. He was going to make sure she had the best god damn leaving party.

* * *

Standing in the mirror, the brunette let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like she was getting married. No, she just had to stand up there with Stefan. Just what she needed. To stand with the two people that had betrayed her and not cared about hurting her. Opening her eyes, she looked down at the silk red dress that she was wearing, that hugged her figure in all the right places. Her hair was curled and clipped to the side, complimented with a pair of red glittering diamonds. She was wearing a pair of white small heeled shoes, that were just right for height. Looking down at the flowers in her hands, she licked her lips, thinking back to this morning. She'd just pretended that everything was normal, she had walked into the dressing room while Caroline tried to make conversation, but she just focused on getting her hair, make up and dress sorted. She didn't really want to talk about it, so she tried to avoid it as much as possible. There were 5 minutes left until she would have to walk up the aisle and stand beside her...friend.

"A penny for every thought." Turning around, she blushed and gave out a genuine smile.  
"Hey you."  
"You look gorgeous," Damon placed his hands on her upper arms, looking her over, "Are you sure it's not your special day?"  
"Pretty sure." She murmured with a small smile as he kissed her forehead.  
"The blonde princess is waiting out there for you, I've gotta go and take my seat, are you going to be okay?"  
"Me...? Pffft. I'm tough as nails." Smiling big, she exhaled as he laughed and lifted her hand, kissing it.  
"I'll be waiting."

Winking at her, he stepped out of the room as she rubbed at her chest, feeling everything building up. Was not the time and place to let all your emotions spill over. She needed to keep herself in check and stop worrying. Smiling at herself in the mirror, she walked outside, seeing Caroline standing there waiting.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, giving her a smile as she raised an eyebrow.  
"Sure..."  
"Let's get this show on the road."  
"Yup... show indeed."  
"What?"  
"Nothing, let's just do this."

Turning away from her, the brunette walked over to stand by the doors that they were going to have to walk through and took a deep breath. This was it, it was now or never. She had to put on a brave face for the world. She wouldn't show that anyone hurt her, she was stronger than anyone thought. Hearing the music, she watched as the doors open and inhaled, stepping out into the light of the church. Sadness was a never ending cycle.

* * *

The party was in full swing, everyone was having fun, drinking and dancing. The wedding had been a success, no running out the church, no upcomes about why they shouldn't marry. The brunette sat at the bar, sipping at her white wine as she swirled it in the glass slowly, watching the gently sways of the liquid moving against the crystal glass. She'd done well at the church, held it together. Ignored the looks that Stefan was shooting her. She really didn't even want to look at him, he made her that sick. Mostly, she focused on the colours of the flooring and Damon, until she was needed by Caroline for the rings. That was the best part, she held it in an akward way so that when Caroline went to grab it, she dropped it and had to struggle to pick it up in her wedding dress. It had made her jump for joy inside, she was pretty proud of herself. Knowing Caroline, she knew she liked perfection and a mess up like that could easily embarrass her.

**Every time our eyes meet**  
**This feeling inside me**  
**Is almost more than I can take**

"Dance with me." Breaking out of her thoughts, she looked up and glared.  
"I'd rather not."  
"Ah well, humor me." Stefan grabbed her hand, tugging her along with him until they got to the dance floor and hugged her close to him, swaying.  
"You make me sick." She whispered, shaking her head as she swallowed and looked around.  
"Is this how it's going to be now? Your not going to talk to me or Caroline, hmmm?"  
"I'm guessing that you filled Caroline in on me knowing, hmmm? Since you two are bum buddies and all. So close and cosy, hmmm?"  
"Nope, I haven't. Thought I'd leave that for you to tell her."  
"Shocking," She replied with a mock gasp, "Since you like spreading bullshit to others."  
"Ah, your parents, sorry about that Lena, had to cover my own back."  
"Don't call me Lena, you haven't earned the right OR the privellage, now let go, I'd rather sit at the bar then dance with the devil."  
"Were not finished." He grasped her arms as she struggled, trying to pull away.  
"I'm pretty sure she said let go and if you heard it from my prospective, it was a get the hell away from me...so...let go or you'll end up with a fist  
in your face."

**Baby when you touch me**  
**I can feel how much you love me**  
**And it just blows me away**

Stefan looked up to see Damon and glared at him as he raised an eyebrow at him, nodding to Elena's wrists. Looking back at Elena, he realized her wrists as he glared at the two of them and stormed off. Letting out a breath, she smiled as Damon took her hand and pulled her close to him, leaning his chin on top of her head. Closing her eyes, she relaxed leaning into him and swayed to the music.

**I've never been this close to anyone, **  
**Or anything**  
**I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams**

"Did I save you just in time?" Damon questioned, drawing patterns on her back.  
"You did, thank you for that, I thought I was really going to have to take my heel off and be a ninja."  
"You'd rock it, especially in that dress, hot. I'd give you the okay."  
"You douche," She laughed, grinning up at him, "What are you like?"  
"I'm like a incredibly, hot, irresistible escort."  
"Oh of course, how silly of me to forget, hmmm?"

**I don't know how you do what you do**  
**I'm so in love with you**  
**It just keeps getting better**

Oh, she really did forget about the whole thing. She'd forgotten that she'd hired him to be her fake boyfriend and that she'd hired him to help make her ex-boyfriend jealous and come running back to her. Everything she was starting to feel towards Damon, what if it was stupid? He wasn't really hers to...feel for, was he? Does Damon for anything for her, or was he just playing a part? That's what make her sick the most, the thought that it was all too good to be true.

**I want to spend the rest of my life,**  
**with you by my side**  
**Forever and ever**  
**Every little thing that you do,**  
**Baby I'm amazed by you**

"Damon...?" Elena looked up at him, licking her lips.  
"Hmm?" Looking down at her, he pulled her closer and raised an eyebrow.  
"Do you," Clearing her throat, she swallowed, "Do you...act like this with all your other...clients?" He stared down at her, licking his lips.  
"No. No, I don't."  
"Then...why with me?" The brunette whispered, feeling like it was only them two in the room.  
"Because your different Elena," Lifting his hand from her back, he stroked her cheek, "Your...something I've been looking for...for a long time."

Swallowing, she felt tears glazing her eyes as she stared up at him, feeling butterflies rimming her stomach. Was she dreaming or was he saying that he liked her like she liked him? Placing one hand on her lower back and the other on the back of her neck, he looked from her eyes then to her lips as he dipped her towards the floor and pressed his lips against hers in a soft kiss, passing shooting through her body. This was what she had been waiting for. THIS is the moment she had been waiting for her entire life. The moment that felt right, where nothing mattered, except that moment.

**The smell of your skin,**  
**The taste of your kiss,**  
**The way you whisper in the dark.**  
**Your hair all around me,**  
**Baby you surround me**

Bringing her back up slowly, he opened his eyes, staring down at her and kissed her eyelids as her eyes slowly fluttered open, blue meetng brown as she blushed furiously. Cupping her face in his hands, he kissed her again, biting on her lip softly as he soothed the sting with a slip of this tongue, causing her to moan out. Now this is the kiss she had been dreaming about, well even better actually, nothing like a kiss that has been building up over the past days.

**Touch every place in my heart**  
**And it feels like the first time**  
**Every time.**  
**I want to spend the whole night**  
**In your eyes**

"Damon...I.."  
"Shhh, I know." Kissing her forehead, he pulled her close again, swaying to the music with her as he closed his eyes, burying her nose into her hair.

**I don't know how you do what you do**  
**I'm so in love with you**  
**It just keeps getting better**  
**I want to spend the rest of my life,**  
**with you by my side**  
**Forever and ever**  
**Every little thing that you do,**  
**Baby I'm amazed by you**

"Did you want to leave now, hmmm?" He whispered into her hair, inhaling as he got her sweet jasmine scent.  
"Yes please." Pulling back slowly, she slipped her hand into his as he entwined their fingers and led her off the dancefloor.

**I don't know how you do what you do**  
**I'm so in love with you**  
**It just keeps getting better**  
**I want to spend the rest of my life,**  
**with you by my side**  
**Forever and ever**  
**Every little thing that you do,**  
**Baby I'm amazed by you**

"Elena..." Turning around, she seen Caroline there with Klaus and swallowed.  
"It was a beautiful wedding," She swallowed, nodding, "You two suit eachother. Me and Damon are leaving now."  
"What, why? Why aren't you staying for the whole wedding."  
"Because I want go back home, where I belong, where I need to be."  
"Elena..."  
"No," Moving from Damon, she moved closer to Caroline, "I'm going Caroline, alright?"  
"Elena, she's your friend, she just wants you here to enjoy her wedding." Klaus told her.  
"We had this talk yesterday Klaus and Caroline, thanks for that, sending backup over."  
"I don't understand what I did wrong Elena, why are you acting like this?" The blonde furrowed her eyebrows, upset.  
"What you did wrong?" Throwing her head back, she laughed and glared at her, "YOU did Stefan."  
"W..what?" She went wide eyed, fear in her eyes.  
"Oh yeah, did he not tell you that he told me, oh Klaus you may wanna listen up if you wanna know why were not friends..."

Swallowing, the blonde looked at Elena, to Damon and then to Klaus. Stefan made his way over, along with Grayson and Miranda who had been watching them from afar. Oh this would be fun. Beat them all down in one, then she could leave and she'd be a happy girl, like she was before she came back.

"Elena, what is going on over here? I hope you aren't causing hassle." Miranda told her, crossing her arms.  
"Yes mother, that's exactly what I'm doing, because that's all I am! A hassle to you!"  
"You better calm it down Elena." Stefan warned her as Damon glared at him, stepping behind her, keeping an eye on her.  
"Oh no, I won't. Just going to get this out in the open, so it's done. Mom, the reason me and Stefan broke up? ME cheating. Please, I have been brought  
up properly. Stefan... precious Stefan is the one who was cheating on me and having sex behind my back with... the lovely Caroline here."

"What?" Klaus was shocked as he looked at them, along with Miranda and Grayson.  
"Oh, mom and dad, you two..." Shaking her head, she looked back at Caroline, seeing her in tears, "You've lost me for good. You all have, I feel NOTHING  
but disgust and disapointment when thinking of you. Thank you for bringing me up though, not that you'll see how the rest of my life plans out, oh and  
great wedding guys. I hope your VERY happy together. Stefan, enjoy being alone, it's what your life will end up like. Goodnight."

Damon grinned proud and took Elena's hand, leading her off and out of the hall as she let out a breath and smiled big, looking up at him. Kissing her head, he laughed and stroked her hair back as she leaned into him. Hearing her name being called out, she turned around as she seen Bonnie running out.

"Hey you, what happened back there? Why didn't I know about any of this!?" Bonnie questioned, wide eyed.  
"Sorry Bonnie, god I completely forgot to fill you in. My head... filled with so much crap lately."  
"It's fine," Laughing, she hugged her tight, "Have a safe trip home girl, I'll keep in contact."

Nodding, she watched with a smile as she walked back inside the hall, where she could hear shouting and yelling coming from. Looks like she caused quite a commotion before making her exit. That made her smile even bigger as she grinned up at Damon and led him outside into the warm air. Everything was starting to look up already.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed it :D Took me a lot of thinking :)

Shauna  
xxx


	7. Chapter 7

The sun rose upon the town, the brightness peaking through the curtains of the Gilbert household as the brunette lay still in bed, her face buried in the comfort of her pillow, the dreams pulling her into a deep slumber. The sun grew brighter, breaking through the cloth of the curtains, shining down on the brunette's face as she groaned in protest. What was this madness?

Rolling over, she banged into a warm body and opened her eyes in fright, calming down once she seen the familiar lips. Letting out a breath, she looked up as she seen the blue orbs hidden behind his lids. He looked so relaxed when he was sleeping, so peaceful. Sitting up, she yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. When did she even fall asleep? Looking around the room, she looked back at Damon and lifted her hand slowly, tracing the shape of his lips as she smiled, letting out a shaky breath.

How can one man be so amazing and take her breath away? Years ago, she thought that had been Stefan, but now being in a position to look at hard solid facts, this was different. Damon made her happy, he made her laugh...he made her feel like she had choices, like she was free.

"Why wake a man from a peaceful sleep?" He murmured, biting her fingertip as he rolled them over, hovering over her.  
"Because you looked to delicious to ignore?" The brunette laughed, watching as his eyes opened, showing the electric blue orbs.  
"You lucky I like you." He told her, his voice husky as he gave her a lazy grin and strokes his fingers through the brunette locks.  
"We have to get packed." Elena told him, letting out a sigh as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, continuing down to her chin.  
"More time on the plane I guess." Wiggling his eyebrows, he smirked as he rolled off her, only causing her to laugh.  
"Maybe so sir." Sitting up, she tied her hair into a messy bun and looked around the room, yawning.  
"Did you want any breakfast before we leave or do you want to wait for the plane?" He questioned, turning his head to look.  
"The plane. I just want to get out of here as soon as possible without killing anyone." Pushing herself up, she stretched.  
"I'll take 5 minutes, just going to use the shower." Winking, he smiled as he went into the bathroom and closed the door open.

Elena grinned, rubbing her neck shyly and blushed. Why did he have such an affect on her? Kneeling down, she pulled the two cases out, throwing them onto the bed with a huff. Rolling her shoulders, she looked in the mirror, going wide eyed. Boy, did she look bad in the morning or what? She needed to get up earlier and do herself up, this was just silly. Patting her cheeks, she walked over to the draws, pulling out her clothes as she packed them into her case, then getting some of his and moving them into his case. Hearing the bathroom door open, she turned around, seeing him walk out in only a towel. Licking her lips, she swallowed as she looked him over, drops of water running down his chest, stopping at the towel.

"See something you like?" Damon smirked, tilting his head, showing his pearly whites as she laughed.  
"Just get your case packed Mr Salvatore." Brushing past him, she moved into the bathroom, closing the door over.

Smiling big, she listened as she heard him chuckling and open the drawers. Sighing in content, she stripped down, jumping into the shower that he had left running for her and pushed her hair back, relaxing. This was heaven. Tilting her head back, she ran her fingers through her hair, singing softly as she listened out for Damon, hearing him talking to someone. Frowning, she stopped singing and listened out, hearing her dad and groaned. What the hell did he want? Did she not get a moment of peace?

* * *

After drying her hair and applying some mascara and eyeliner, she pulled on a summer dress, pictures of blue bows contrasting beautifully with the while as she pulled on blue navy pumps to finish off the outfit. Looking into the long mirror, she smiled and clipped her hair to the side. Looking around the room, she sighed and shook her head. The last time she would ever see this room or house, or...maybe family. Lifting her bag, she seen Mr Snuggles on her bed and grinned. Her bear. Lifting it, she stuffed it into her bag and walked out, closing the door behind her. Damon was downstairs waiting. Turns out when she was in the shower, her dad was asking if they wanted a lift to the airport, Damon of course said no, a cab was fine. She was starting to like him even more.

Moving down the stairs, she got to the bottom and listened out, hearing everyone in the kitchen. Here goes nothing. Walking down the hall, she moved into the kitchen, watching as everyone went quiet and turned to look at her. Crossing her arms, she bit her lip.

"Yes?" Elena spoke, looking at her parents as Jeremy sat on a stool, drinking away at his orange juice.  
"Honey, we don't want you to leave. Were sorry about last night, we really are, we didn't..."  
"Know?" The brunette laughed, shaking her head, "No, you didn't. BUT the funny thing is, YOU automatically believed Stefan over your own daughter. Do you know how hurt, how SMALL that makes me feel? You don't even have the simple respect for me, like I have for you. It's sick, it's disgusting and I am disappointed and embarrassed to say YOU two are my parents. I am your daughter and you couldn't even give out a little hope to believe me. You believe Stefan and that... that's what got me the most. The fact that I was already hurting over learning that the guy I was tragically in love with was sleeping with my best friend, you only added to that by putting the blame all on me when I was the innocent victim. Then you accuse me, saying I will cheat on Damon next. You wonder why I'm leaving? Does everything YOU two do just go over your head and it's just forgotten? Why are you so selfish?"

"Listen here young lady, that's enough out of you..." Grayson started, but Damon cut in.  
"Your daughter has told you her piece, I believe the thing you do now, without starting another fight, is apologize." "Don't bother Damon, an apology wouldn't make up for half of what they've done." Elena told him, tears glazing her eyes as she shook her head.

Hearing a car horn, she looked over her shoulder, blinking her tears back as she cleared her throat and looked at Damon.

"That cab is here, we better leave." She told him, looking at her parents one last time as she walked out, opening the front door.  
"Elena!" Jeremy called, going after her as he followed her outside. "Jer..." Turning to him, she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't want you to see that." "Elena, I get it. What they've done to you isn't far. I wouldn't want you to go away without saying your piece, you did good."

Pulling her into a hug, he kissed the top of her head as she hugged him back, laughing softly. Rubbing her back, he watched Damon bring the cases out to the cab, giving them time to themselves. Pulling back, he gave her cheek and pat and smiled.

"Be good Lena. Keep in contact, alright?" Jeremy told her, grinning.  
"I promise Jer, I'll keep in contact. You know where I am if you ever want to come okay? I'm just a flight away." "I'll hold you too that," He looked over at Damon, smiling, "Take good care of her!" "I plan to." Damon answered, smiling at Elena as she blushed. "Bye Jer."

Walking over to Damon, she smiled as he kissed the top of her head, holding the cab door open for her. Turning to wave at Jeremy one last time, she ducked, crawling into the cab as she got comfortable. Damon waved at Jeremy, getting in with her as he pulled the door shut and the cab pulled away from the curb. Swallowing, she closed her eyes, feeling tears build up as they began falling one by one down her cheek.

"Hey..." Damon wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as she leaned her head on his shoulder, sobbing quietly.  
"So...so hard to s..say goo..goodbye." The brunette whimpered as he nodded, pressing a kiss to her forehead.  
"You will see him soon, I know you will." He told her, holding her close and he leaned his chin on top of her head.

* * *

Concentrating on her nails, she blinked, hearing the clash of a glass on the table beside her and looked up, seeing a glass of wine had been placed down. Looking across from her, she seen Damon smiling and holding his own glass of wine. Tilting her head, she lifted it, cradling it in her hands.

"What's the special occasion...?" Elena asked him, biting her lip as she looked out the window, staring at the puff of clouds.

"Me and you." He answered, swirling the liquid in the glass as she looked back at him, raising an eyebrow.  
"Us?" Smiling shyly, she bit her lip, "What about us?"  
"This is the start of something new Elena. Me and you." He told her, leaning forward in his seat, his eyes locked with hers.  
"Me and you." She whispered softly, feeling her heart skipping paces. What was this god doing to her?

Raising his glass, his eyes staying locked with hers, he sipped the wine as she mirrored his actions, her eyes never leaving his.

The start of something new huh? She liked the sound of that.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! :D

Shauna  
xxx


End file.
